Who is he?
by leafsfan101
Summary: Meet Alasdair Brodeur a ten year old CHERUB agent there is just one problem with him he seems to have no past. No one knows anything about him apart from his days in the orphanage and his days at CHERUB. So everyone is asking the same question. Who is he?


Friday night, eight pm. Area unknown, country unknown, Date Friday November 30 2001

I laughed at the screen as Fred Flintstone makes a mess of the kitchen. I love this episode it is my all time favorite, I look up at the clock and groan eight o'clock my bed time. "Alasdair time for bed" I hear my mom call from the kitchen. "Oh come on mom ten more minutes please then the episode will be over". "No bed time is bed time" my mom replies. I sigh and turn off the T.V. I get up from the couch and walk over to the chair where my dad is sitting. "Night dad" "good night Alasdair". I yawn and make my way towards my bedroom. Halfway there I hear the doorbell ring. "Who could that be" my dad moans. I creep back down the hall and watched my dad reach the door. My dad opens the door and says "how may I help you?" there is no reply a few seconds later I hear three fast loud bangs. I stare in shock and horror as my dad falls down with two gaping holes in his chest and half his head blown off. I open my mouth to scream but nothing happens all I can do is stand there in shock as I watch my mom come out of the kitchen. My mom comes out of the kitchen wearing an apron and carrying a small gun with a really long barrel. The weapon my mom is holding jerks up and I stare in stunned disbelief as one of the men falls. Where is the sound? The two other men's guns had made such loud noises. The second man is quick before my mom can point her gun at him he shoots her hand, my mom lets out a loud piercing scream as the bullet sails right through her hand and hits the wall. My mom stops screaming and yells out to me to run. I hear her but my legs won't move, I can only watch as the man slowly raises the gun to my moms head. I close my eyes a loud bang fills the house once more. I open my eyes there is no one in the house I slowly walk to the front door. I reach it in time to see a black car race off, I look back into the house my mom lying dead just outside the kitchen and my dad about three feet behind me. It is too much my legs begin to tremble and a few seconds later I black out.

I regained consciousness in a small room. The room had white walls a small bed, a desk and a closet. This is not my room so where am I? I get up and open the closet doors, the closet is split in half on one half there are hangers for sweaters and stuff. The other one was full of drawers for shorts sock T-shirts etc. I opened one the drawers and found all of my clothes in various drawers. I closed the drawers and shut the doors. What should I do next? I was still wondering when three adults came in. Two were police officers and the third was a mystery. The officers introduced themselves as Detective Inspector Forman and Sergeant Hays. The police wanted to ask me about what happened last night. I told them exactly what happened I was heading to bed, the doorbell rang two men came in shot both my parents but my mom shot one then they left. The officers left after I gave my statement. The third adult introduced herself as Samantha. Samantha told me that since I had no relatives that I would live in the orphanage until I was adopted or I was old enough to move out. Samantha then showed me around like where the bathroom was showers, café etc.

I was able to adapt to my new life quite quickly all my stuff from my old house came to my room in a few days. I didn't really do much the staff at the orphanage told me it would be a few days before I went back to school, so I mainly stayed in my room reading the books that had shown up. Otherwise I would go out to get some food or a bite of fresh air. The people seemed alright but I did not talk to anyone I did not want to yet, I was still getting over the loss.

Days turned into weeks. I started going to school a place called Maple Grove (ugh fifth grade sucks) I didn't have many friends in fact I had none I just kept to myself. I preferred it that way it left me with a sense of calm. Another day went by a new kid turned up at the orphanage I did not pay him any attention kids turned up every couple of weeks. However, he paid attention to me, it took me a couple of days but eventually I noticed that the new kid seemed to be angry at me. I figured it would pass, it didn't. About three weeks after the new kid arrived at the orphanage he found me on the playground at recess. I was sitting under a tree reading a book and listening to some music when a couple of shadows appeared. I looked up and stared at the three kids above me. The one on the left was tall with blonde hair but fat, the second was small with black hair but fit. The third was average height had brown hair and was in good shape. "What do you want?" I asked. "The book and the I-pod." The middle one said. "No" I replied. "If you don't we will beat the crap out of you." The middle one said. "You can try" I said. "Just give me the stuff before I loose my temper". The middle one yelled. "Tell me your names first" I said. "Why?" the blonde one asked. So I know who I just beat up" I said smiling. The middle one smiled and said "if it makes you happy smart ass I am Adam" "I am Jamie" the blonde one said and "I am Anthony" the brown haired one said." Good to meet you three" I said as I stood up. I slipped both the book and the MP3 player into my jeans pocket. "Now where were we?" I asked. Adam did not answer he just pulled back his hand and threw a punch at my head. I easily ducked beneath the punch and elbowed Adam hard in the stomach. He went down hard moaning and curling up into a ball. The other two attacked me at the same time, I waited until the last minute then ducked down and rolled to the side. Jamie and Anthony crashed into each other and bounced back. I grinned as I sprang up, Adam was still down and it looked like Jamie had joined him but Anthony was getting to his feet. Anthony was more cautious now and did not lunge at me. He stayed back waiting for me to come to me. I smiled and waved at him, that seemed to annoy him because he came charged me again I side stepped his charge and kicked at his legs. His legs gave in and he went down, I squatted down next to him and said if you don't want to get hurt again don't get up. I got up and looked around and saw I had an audience. I nodded at them and turned around heading towards the other side of the playground. My day took a down hill spiral after that. After recess I was called into the office after a long chat with the principle I was given four days in school suspension. (I got it for violent behavior) then to make matters worse when I got back to the orphanage I was told that I would loose my allowance for two weeks (twenty bucks gone). I thought my day could not get any worse but it turned out it could I was to get an examination later. The orphanage doctor (yes we have an orphanage doctor) came to my room, after much poking and prodding he gave me a flu shot. The doctor left and shortly after he left I dozed off.

When I woke up I was not in my room.


End file.
